Archer
card packs allow the player to enter an animated world to shoot an arrow. The distance traveled is random (and the the point system is supposed to represent distance), but the higher the point value when your arrow stops, the more powerful the card you will get. Sometimes a helper cryptid is summoned to lend certain attributes to the archery, thus allowing for a greater point gain, and typically, a higher value card. __TOC__ 1 This limited time Card Pack first became available on December 28, 2013 12:00 AM (PST). The pack contained three new Ultra Rare cards with 8x UR Drop Rate. New Card Additions * Grinis the Black Dragoon (UR) * Emily of the Starry Sky (UR) * Sterling, Off to War (UR) 2: Zodiac Collection –Aquarius– This limited time Card Pack first became available on January 23, 2014 8:00 PM (PST). This card pack features three new ultra rares, each with the standard 8× drop rate for card packs, as well as three new rares. New Card Additions * Fatale, Enslaving the Undead (UR) * Diadem Czarina Nefertina (UR) * Aqua Goddess Grau (UR) * Seductive Cefla (Rare) * Goldseeker Salinas (Rare) * Fused Swordsman Juskt (Rare) 3 This limited time Card Pack first became available on February 8, 2014. This card pack features three new ultra rares, each with the standard 8× drop rate for card packs, as well as three new rares. New Card Additions * Sharod, Sinful Hero (UR) * Dark-Defeating Darmich (UR) * Sayla, Losing Discretion (UR) * Lovely Thief Ladyhawk (Rare) * Lebest the Ender (Rare) * Nejas the Honorable (Rare) 4 This limited time Card Pack first became available on March 9, 2014 8:00 PM (PST). This card pack features three new ultra rares, each with the standard 8× drop rate for card packs, as well as three new rares. New Card Additions * Sky Scorcher Yuzel (UR) * Barnett, Hero of Darkness (UR) * Miracle-showing Parona (UR) * Gigantified Iron Dragon (Rare) * Albress, Tasting Fear (Rare) * Obsobutt, Defying the Gods (Rare) Archer 5 This limited premium Card Pack available from May 10, 2014 as a part of 2 Year Anniversary Campaign. Card Pack contains two new Ultra Rare Cards. The Pack features ATK/DEF Score Ranking and Rewards system. Cards Added * Swordsorceress Izleya (PWR 18 UR) * Creation Judge Argenti (PWR 19 UR) Cards Included * Lenneth the Infallible (Animated PWR 20 UR) Highest ATK/DEF Score Rankings Archer 6 This limited premium Card Pack available from June 12 to June 15, 2014. Card Pack contains one new Ultra Rare Card. Carries 8x the Drop Rate on All URs to the 10-Card Pack. The Pack features ATK/DEF Score Ranking and Rewards system. First draw is free. Cards Added * Lady of Shadows Annamona (PWR 19 UR) Cards Included * Lorentz the Ultimate (Animated PWR 20 UR) Highest ATK/DEF Score Rankings Archer 7 This limited premium Card Pack available from July 16, 2014. Card Pack contains three new beastly Ultra Rare Card. Carries 8x the Drop Rate on All URs to the 10-Card Pack. The Pack features ATK/DEF Score Ranking and Rewards system. First draw is free. Introduces new "Cryptic UR Guaranteed Ticket", redeemable for a popular monster UR. Cards Added * Delmos, Sky Terror (PWR 19 UR) * Mountain of Death Diabolos (PWR 18 UR) * Ildagar of Silent Deep (PWR 18 UR) Cards Included * Sacrificial Diamanta (Animated PWR 20 UR) Highest ATK/DEF Score Rankings Archer 8 Archer is a limited premium Card Pack available from August 14 to 17, 2014. Card Pack contains three new Ultra Rare Cards. Cards added *Valeria, Awakened Model (19 PWR UR) Archer 9 This limited premium Card Pack available from September 10, 2014 to September 14, 2014. The card pack includes one new Ultra Rare Card. There is a 5x Drop Rate on All URs for the 10-Card Pack and the Pack features the ATK/DEF Score Ranking and Rewards system. First single draw is free. Cards Added * Shalana, Elf of Night (PWR 19 UR) Cards Included * Asnadjia, Sword Prodigy (Animated PWR 22 UR) Highest ATK/DEF Score Rankings Archer 10 This limited premium Card Pack available from October 10, 2014 to October 13, 2014. The card pack includes one new Ultra Rare Card. There is a 5x Drop Rate on All URs for the 10-Card Pack and the Pack features the ATK/DEF Score Ranking and Rewards system. First single draw is free. Cards Added * Vagabond Toby & Atoli (PWR 20 UR) Cards Included * Holy Assessor Irisael (Animated PWR 22 UR) Highest ATK/DEF Score Rankings Top of Page Archer 11 This limited premium Card Pack available from November 24 to November 27, 2014. Divided into two rounds where first available from November 24, 8:00 am to November 25, 7:59 pm (PST), and second runs from November 25, 8:00 am to November 27, 7:59 pm (PST). The card pack includes two new 20-PWR Ultra Rare Cards, one in each round, and rereleases previously available 15 Ultra Rare Cards as Returning URs. There is a 6x Drop Rate on All URs for the 10-Card Pack. The Pack features the ATK/DEF Score Ranking and Rewards system separate for each round. First single draw is free. Cards Added * Holia, Chosen Pupil (PWR 20 UR) in the first round * Blooming Frey Rose (PWR 20 UR) in the second round Cards Included * Puppet Marshal Elise (PWR 19 UR) * Callous Witch Shenae (PWR 19 UR) * Cosmic Angel Adariel (PWR 19 UR) * Sept, Seizing Vice (PWR 18 UR) * Anje, Dreamer of Legends (PWR 18 UR) * Soulbound Shiolia & Guyzak (PWR 18 UR) * Over-Zealous Osbourne (PWR 17 UR) * Dragonmaster Brizio (PWR 17 UR) * Gallahan, Royal Mercenary (PWR 17 UR) * Ida, Will of the World (PWR 16 UR) * Ohan the Ruthless (PWR 16 UR) * Vanessa, Witch of the Abyss (PWR 16 UR) * Deadly Fortune Elichika (PWR 14 UR) * Archfiend Bradburn (PWR 14 UR) * Incensed Hasselbach (PWR 14 UR) Highest ATK/DEF Score Rankings Top of Page Archer 12 This limited premium Card Pack available from January 22 to January 25, 2014. The card pack includes one new 20-PWR Ultra Rare Cards and features the ATK/DEF Score Ranking and Rewards system from January 22, 8:00 pm to January 25, 11:59 pm (PST). First single draw is free. Cards Added * Eugenie, Mind Guardian (PWR 20 UR) Cards Included * Innolla the Watcher (Animated PWR 20 UR) Highest ATK/DEF Score Rankings Top of Page Category:Card packs Category:Archer Category:Zodiac Collection -Aquarius-